


Heat of the Moment

by cajynn



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Frottage, Grinding, Hux is Not Nice, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/pseuds/cajynn
Summary: Hux notices that Kylo has taken an odd interest in him. He decides to confront him and ends up in an unexpected, though not unwelcome, position.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Tasha <3

After months of working on the Finalizer, Hux became accustomed to Kylo Ren’s behavior. He was a nuisance, but Hux learned to deal with his moods. He was even able to work the budgets around Kylo’s outbursts. But then he noticed a change. He started to see Kylo around the ship more often, and he stared. Kylo tried to hide it. He would quickly look away whenever Hux turned to him, but he always caught him. At first Hux ignored it. If Kylo wasn’t in his way or destroying his ship, he didn’t care. But the behavior went on for weeks. Eventually Hux couldn’t ignore it anymore. 

Hux eventually cornered Kylo in an empty hallway. “Do you care to explain why you’ve been staring at me for weeks now?” 

“I don’t know what you mean, General,” Kylo responded, tilting his head slightly.

“Oh cut the act, you’ve been staring. I’ve caught you multiple times. Take off that damn mask and talk to me like an adult.” 

Kylo complied but didn’t respond. His fingers twitched at his sides and he did his best to keep his face neutral. But his discomfort was clear, and Hux wanted to make him squirm. Hux took a few steps forward, backing Kylo up against the wall. Hux never broke eye contact.

“What’s the matter, Ren? Am I making you uncomfortable by staring?” Hux’s smile was cruel. He was enjoying this.

Kylo swallowed audibly and whispered a quiet “no.” His face was flushed, and Hux noticed him trying to not-so-subtly press his hips against him. 

Hux should have been repulsed but this only fueled his amusement. “Oh you sad little thing. Do you really want me that badly?” 

“Fuck you,” Kylo spat, trying to regain some of his control.

“Now, now. Let’s take this slow.” Hux quickly looked around to make sure no one could see them, and he pushed Kylo into the dimly lit storage closet next to them. Hux shoved Kylo onto his back on some large boxes. Whatever was in them was heavy because they didn’t shift an inch. Perfect.

For a moment Hux just studied Kylo. He was flushed and panting slightly, trying to look angry but Hux could practically feel his arousal. Eventually Kylo broke the silence.

“Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to do something?” Hux huffed in annoyance and grabbed Kylo’s leg, pressing their cocks together. Kylo let out a strangled moan and immediately began thrusting his hips, desperate for friction. Hux didn’t move at first, just watched Kylo move like a dog in heat.

“You’re so easy.” There was a hint of amusement in Hux’s voice.

“F-fuck you,” Kylo said through gritted teeth.

Hux gripped Kylo’s leg tighter and moved just out of Kylo’s reach. A pitiful whimper left his lips. Despite the low light, Hux could see a wet patch forming on Kylo’s pants. He put his hands on either side of Kylo’s waist and leaned down, brushing against Kylo’s cock again.

“Well, well, would you look that. You’re leaking.” He pressed his hips hard against Kylo, drawing out a wanton moan. Hux thrusted against Kylo painfully slow for a few moments when he felt Kylo get impossibly wet. He could tell Kylo was holding back. He huffed out a laugh before asking, “Do you want to cum?”

Kylo looked up at Hux though his hair, nodding shyly. Hux felt his cock twitch and couldn’t hold back any longer. He ground down on Kylo, chasing his own orgasm. Kylo’s pleasure became secondary. 

“Fuck. You’re so wet. Look at you.” Hux barely realized what he was saying. Grinding against Kylo felt so good he was lost in the sensation. “Such a needy boy. You’re desperate for me.”

Kylo was beyond forming words. His moans echoed in the small room. He was so, so close. He never wanted Hux to stop. But the next thing he knew, Hux’s hips stuttered to a halt as he came. Hux pulled back and caught his breath. He looked at Kylo who was still painfully hard and leaking. 

“I’m sure you can take care of the rest yourself,” he said, before turning to leaving and shutting the door.


End file.
